


Picture perfect writing prompt

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt, model agent stone, photographer robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: I would really love it if someone wrote this ideaBut the general idea is a photographer Ivo and a model agent stone auThe general idea is that Ivo is the top photographer in the country and looking for new inspiration, well Aban stone barely has his foot in the door and trying to make a name for him self. Due to dumb luck and getting a invite from his friend Tom to the most exclusive party in the country ( maybe its fate )
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 11





	Picture perfect writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I would die if someone wrote this and low key plan on making art for it

The general idea is that Ivo is the top photographer in the country and looking for new inspiration, well Aban stone barely has his foot in the door and trying to make a name for him self. Due to dumb luck and getting a invite from his friend Tom to the most exclusive party in the country ( maybe its fate ) And a very bored Ivo arrives to the party to only see Stone across, finds himself memorized by the mysterious model and can't get his image out his head all night. Eventually finds out the mysterious man and sends invitation to trail photoshoot at Ivo private studio, which surprises the heck out of Stone and becomes a anxious mess due to Ivo rep in the model community for being intense but quickly finds out that most of those rumors aren't true. 

Sprinkle some fluff and Ivo calming stone down


End file.
